Talk:Stryfe (Earth-4935)
Marvel needs to bring him back to life,as he was a great villains from the 90's . User:HellionVulcan :Seems like you got your wish, HV! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::I am STOKED about this one...this was one of my favorite crossovers ever and it is nice to seem them bring him back to the fold with just as much ferocity as before! Woohoo! --M1shawhan 22:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Name I'm not sure I agree with the move. Yes, a Nathan Summers Clone is what he is, but Stryfe is the actual name given to him by Apocalypse.--Max 04:15, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :How about "Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (Earth-4935)"? Isn't that what we did for Kaine and Spidercide? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'll go with whatever the group decides, of coarse. I just think this is more of a case of Joseph (Earth-616) than Kaine. Stryfe is his real name. Nathan Summers is not. --Max 17:34, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::I think the reason this came up is that he specifically named himself as "Nathan Christopher Summers" in the X-Force & Cable: Messiah War comic that just came out. (He said it a few times, too). :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah. Okay. I wasn't aware of that. Well, I suppose Stryfe would have to be the ultimate authority on what his real name is.--Max 21:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was the only reason. The very last page it has a narrator tag above it that says "Nathan Christopher Summers (Clone), aka Stryfe". I would think 'Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (Earth-616)' would be fine as well. Plus he wants to destroy Apocalypse, or at least use him to meet his ends and Apocalypse just gave him a codename as the chaos-bringer. --M1shawhan 22:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Messiah War How are we sure that the Stryfe appearing in Messiah War is actually the original Stryfe (who could just as well still be trapped in Blackheart's netherworld) and not an alternate version, i.e. Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (Earth-80521)--edkaufman 10:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC)? Just be glad that no one's tried to tell a story involving Cable or Stryfe where the first parts chronologically for the Marvel Universe are the last parts chronologically for the time traveler. Alternately, how can you be sure the current Stryfe isn't the same as the Stryfe from Blackheart's netherworld, just younger than his previous appearance(s). Damn I hate time travelers. --Squirrelloid 10:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Edkaufman, there is many Stryfes who aren't seemingly the original 4935 one. *''"Concerning Stryfe's possible difference, it's stated in the X-Force Messiah War crossover (X-Force Vol 3 14) that he isn't the same, when Wolverine talk him from "his previous death as a hero" (not a citation) *''The Stryfe taken by Kang in recent Uncanny Avengers is seemingly a new time-line of early MLF story, because there is an interruption in the 4935 story, so I kind of disagree with the MLF (Earth-4935) team and characters' page, who make as if Tempo and others were originated from that reality. *''The Stryfe seen in Uncanny X-Force is (or claim to be, the arc isn't finished) the same that in Messiah War."''. Undoniel (talk) 14:11, January 20, 2014 (UTC)